


Getting Laid

by TQ121



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Egg Laying, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: Backing up more fic that was on tumblrThis was a gift for Space Coyote's birthday last year.Basically Jack holds Rhys while he lays multiple thresher eggs, and its omegaverse because its my friends favorite.





	Getting Laid

Naked Rhys shook in his alpha’s lap.

Jack was fully clothed in his office chair, and held Rhys’ egg filled stomach with two broad hands. “You’re getting big, pumpkin. That thresher knocked you up good.”

“Jack,” Rhys whined as he held on to his broad shoulders.  

He could still remember how Jack had trapped him in the thresher enclosure, and watched as the hundreds of tentacles held him down and pumped egg after egg into his womb. Once inside him Jack wouldn’t let the scientists remove them instead insisted on waiting till they grew rapidly inside him. Until Rhys’ stomach grew big and covered in stretchmarks, and Rhys could barely waddle into Jack’s lap.

If they waited any longer Rhys was sure he would burst.

Jack’s hands could feel the individual bumps through Rhys’ stretched skin, and even though his tone was placating his grin was predatory. “Don’t worry, daddy is going to take good care of you.”

“If this is anything like how you took care of my heat by dropping me in the thresher pin, I’ll…” Rhys stopped complaining to moan as Jack rudely shoved his fingers into Rhys.

Blushing Rhys hid his face in Jack’s shoulder, and whimpered as those fingers stretched him getting him slick and open with practiced ease. He hated how good Jack was at getting him off. It made him weak to the alpha, and soon he grew slick enough that Jack was making loud squelching noises as he fingered Rhys.

He wanted to grab his small cock and stroke it as Jack finger fucked him, but when Rhys reached underneath his belly he could barely tease the tip of it with his fingertips.

Huffing at his own uselessness he dug his fingers into Jack’s jacket. “Jack, stop teasing.”

“If you say so.” Jack said almost reluctantly, but Rhys could feel the muscles in Jack’s neck stretch as he grinned. “This isn’t gonna be like taking my knot.”

Rhys shook his head. “What do you mean?”

Then his breath hitched as Jack thrusted his fingers into him sharply. Then he did it again, and it was too deep and hurt.  

“Jack, stop,” Rhys sucked in a tight breath. “It hurts.”

But Jack didn’t stop forcing his fingers way up inside Rhys pushing against something he was sure shouldn’t be there, and then it broke. Rhys bit into Jack’s shoulder harshly shuddering at the strange invasive pain.

It felt like he was leaking all over, and his stomach cramped.

Jack pulled Rhys’ head back by the hair, and held his right hand in front of his face. It smelled of slick and something metallic and alien. Purple goo dripped down his fingers, and Jack said. “Gross, huh?”

Rhys wanted to ask what it was, what was going on, and had the general desire to punch Jack in the face. All and all not a particularly different reaction to Jack than he experienced every day.

Instead he whined and curled up as another cramp went through him, and the strange purple goo gushed down his legs leaving them sticky and slick.

Jack gave Rhys a lick up his cheek, tasting the tear track running down it before letting Rhys go.

Jack’s hands went right to Rhys’ belly and pushed painfully down on it. “I’m goanna miss this look on you, pumpkin. All big and swollen waddling around pathetically, it makes me so hard just thinking about keeping you like that for the rest of your life.”

Rhys answered with a confused moan, but Jack reached between Rhys’ legs and shoved his fingers right back into him. Fucking him with his fat fingers, and adding a confusing level of pleasure to the pain.

“But I can’t put my own pup in you if you’re full of alien eggs, Rhysie.”

Rhys could hardly hear Jack’s words. He could barely think past the stretching pain deep inside him that was only quelled by Jack teasing fingers. He felt something move and stretch, and he instinctively clenched down on it as Jack’s fingers reached as far as they could until they brushed against the leathery shell of an egg.

Rhys whined no longer holding on to Jack, but instead to his stretched stomach. He could feel the eggs moving inside him, and every pained filled cramp made them shift more as the eggs started to move.

Jack’s had that wasn’t fucking Rhys was anchoring him with the broad fingers a solid comfort on his back, and then a cramp worse than the ones before hit Rhys and he yelped into Jack’s neck.  

“Come on, princess, push.” Jack urged, and Rhys could practically feel the giddy glee rolling off Jack in waves.

Rhys couldn’t punch Jack and protectively hold his stomach no matter how much he wanted to, so he just squeezed tighter and pushed down as instructed.

Then it got weird.

Well weirder.

The first egg stretched him in just the right way. It stuck for a brief moment inside him just the way a knot would, and the pain broke like a levee against a rising flood and his eyes rolled up into his head.

His ears rang and for a moment frozen in time all there was the stretch and the scent of his alpha freezing him in his most basic of instincts.

As the egg finally pushed the rest of the way out he didn’t hear the wet slap of it hitting the ground, but felt the most desperate loss of fullness making him clench down on nothing.

“Such a good whore for, papa.” Jack cooed, and put his fingers into that sloppy hole feeling how it clenched desperately on them.

Glassy eyes met his and Jack could see the confused desperate look on Rhys’ face. Smirking he teased the egg just barely in reach of his fingers. “Come on push.”

Rhys looked confused, and Jack could tell the poor boy was trying to think. Still he felt him clench down on his fingers, and then still with hitched breath. Tears streamed down Rhys face as he pushed the second one pushed down, but it wasn’t the pain making him cry but the over stimulation.

Finally, when the second egg was pushed out Jack caught it just as Rhys gasped out, “NO!”

Ignoring Rhys who was now whining like he was in heat Jack held up the egg that had to have been almost as big as his knot. Smirking he threw the egg to the floor hearing it break.

Grabbing Rhys’ chin with his purple slime covered hand Jack made sure Rhys was looking at him. “Again.”

Rhys sobbed and bit his lip. His hormones were going wild triggered by the release of whatever the thresher sealed inside of him and the taunting stretch of the eggs that were so close to the perfect release a fat knot would give him.

He could feel Jack’s smile on his forehead as another egg fell with a wet splat joining the others on the floor. His fingers no longer teasing him but holding his ass open as another body wrenching cramp overcame Rhys.

“I should have set up a mirror, pumpkin.” Jack mused in a husky voice. “I want to see how you open up for those eggs.”

Rhys just shoved his face into Jack’s neck to muffle his next cry as he felt himself stretch even further. Two of the eggs were now stretching him open at once as they tried to leave his body and it was too much. One was like a nice knot stuck inside him two was making him dizzy. Something inside him peaked and his cock sprayed on his shrinking belly.

His watery omega cum couldn’t be seen where it painted his belly. Jack’s wondering hands had spread the purple goo and Rhys’ slick all over. Rhys was now a sticky trembling mess.  

Rhys shifted uncomfortably with the too full feeling not being relieved like before. Unlike the other eggs these didn’t move, and Rhys started whining like a wounded animal as his body tried to expel them.

Jack reached over, and with questing fingers pushed past Rhys’ tight opening barely able to get them past the eggs.

“Jack!”

He was too full, and Jack’s fingers didn’t help. But then he twisted them, and the eggs became unstuck and Rhys howled.

The twin eggs fell into Jack’s palm and he chuckled.

Rhys panted weakly with his cheeks and lips flushed red. Jack gave him a condescending pat on the head, and told Rhys with way too much glee. “I think you’re about half way done.”

Rhys punched Jack in the shoulder.

***

An hour later and Rhys came to on Jack’s office floor.

He couldn’t remember anything from before he passed out aside from the strange pleasure he got from laying the clutch of thresher eggs.

He didn’t have any time to think on it. Jack was trying to fuck him through the floor, and Rhys laid in the weird purple slime left from the alien birth. Rhys couldn’t do anything about it with Jack’s almost completely clothed form over his nude one. It looked like Jack had only taken the time to pull his cock out before he started fucking Rhys.

“Back with us I see.” Jack’s smile was like a knife cutting across his face.

Rhys gasped feeling Jack shoving his knot into him only to pull it out completely leaving Rhys feeling empty.

A lock of hair fell into Jack’s face, and he laughed. “Now those eggs are out of you it’s time for you to carry my pup.”

Jack grabbed Rhys’ neck and pinned him down like an insect. “Time to breed you and keep you breed, pumpkin. Beg for it, beg for my pup.”

Rhys nodded feeling light headed and desperate for that knot. The eggs were like being teased with ultimate pleasure but each one left before he could reach the endless pleasure only a knot could give an omega.

“What was that? You’ve got to speak up!” Jack rocked his hips hard thrusting his cock deep into Rhys before painfully pulling his knot out again.

Gasping for air Rhys whispered. “Please, Jack, please.”

Jack snarled and pulled his hand off Rhys’ throat.

Rhys’ gasps for air was a symphony to Jack’s ears, and he grabbed Rhys’ hips with both hands. With one more rough thrust he knotted Rhys violently.

Jack’s eyes fluttered closed as Rhys keened for him, and he reveled in how his knot expanded and locked tight into his mate.

Even if this didn’t make a pup it was okay. Jack planned to keep breeding Rhys until it stuck.


End file.
